


Forgive Me For I Have Sinned

by Purpletips



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpletips/pseuds/Purpletips
Summary: When Alicia is invited by her boyfriend, Hvitserk, to the Lothbrok holiday home in Kattegat for his uncle's birthday, she doesn’t know what to expect.The family has built itself an empire thanks to Lothbrok and co., the late Ragnar's real estate developing company, now run with an iron hand by his youngest son, Ivar, who appears to dedicate himself to making her feel unwelcome.But as events unfold and past secrets start to resurface, Alicia will soon understand that some doors are better left closed and that sin is often a more tempting fruit than virtue.
Relationships: Freydis/Ivar (Vikings), Freydis/Sigurd, Hvitserk (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Margrethe/Ubbe (Vikings), Torvi/Ubbe (Vikings)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this ff a long time ago but never took the time to properly write it. So I'm giving it a second go, hoping this time I'll keep myself dedicated to finishing it.  
> English is not my mother tongue, so if you see any mistake, don't hesitate to comment and notify me.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it! xoxo

Fall had definitely reared its head; the sweltering nights of summer had turned fresher, and Alicia couldn't help but enjoy the light breeze that engulfed into the car from her open window as the sun was still high in the sky. She had remained quiet since Hvitserk and she left, lost in thoughts with one hand waving out the window, as if trying to grasp the flow of air that kept hitting her palm.  
Hvitserk had invented her to his uncle's birthday, an oddball named Floki. He lived at the Lothbrok holiday home in Kattegat permanently. Hvitserk had told he did not wish to mingle with people because the hustle and bustle of modern life was no good for his creative mind. His brother, Ragnar, had known it too well and that was the reason why Floki inherited the estate after the man deceased. More than a simple uncle, Floki was the only thing holding the family all together. His birthday was the only day in the year when entire the family gathered, the only time when each and every member would reunite. So, according to Hvitserk, there could never any better opportunity to introduce her to the family than Floki's birthday, though if you'd ask her, this weekend sounded just as exciting as a venture into the bear pit.

“Are you alright,” Hvitserk asked as he released his grip on the steer wheel to gently squeeze her knee. From the corner of his eye, he had seen her tug the hem of her skirt for the past twenty minutes, tapping her feet on the car floor with vigor.

“Don’t worry," she replied quickly with a feeble smile, "I’m fine." Hvitserk smiled back at her and sigh. It was obvious he was not buying the lie she was serving him, probably feeling the anxiety that leaked from her voice. Turning her head to him, she tried to be sound more convincing. "I am fine."

A clear laugh suddenly reverberated into the car and the girl frowned at her boyfriend. Some of her soft ebony curls had left their spot behind her ears to curtain her face a little. “You’re a terrible liar, Alicia,” Hvitserk stated before he placed the strands of hair back in place. There was so much love in his eyes that Alicia had to look away. “There’s no need to be nervous,” he said, focusing back on the road. 

Alicia roller her eyes, then shivered when he brought her left hand to his lips for a kiss. This man was definitely beyond anything she had ever dreamt of. Kind. Considerate. Handsome. And rich... insanely rich! A grin escaped her at the thought, before reality hit her and it quickly disappeared. 

“You know it’s not that easy,” she started, pulling her hand back to rest on her knee as the tapping of her feet intensified. “It’s not every day that a simple girl like me can expect to meet a senator, a famous designer, a pop artist, a wrestling gold medallist _and_ the youngest and richest CEO of the country... all at once.” Her voice rose up several octaves. “And it’s clearly not every day that I get to meet all these mighty people and get to consider the Lothbrok family who owns half of Uppsala a part of my family."

She had a point, but Hvitserk dismissed it.

“Mighty? Call us gods while you’re at it.” He said, laughing at her once more, his attitude earning him a deadly scowl from Alicia. “What?! We’re not as powerful as you’d like to see us, let alone _mighty_.” His hand outstretched to turn the radio music off before he shrugged. “My brother Ubbe is so focused on his campaign that he hasn’t realized yet his wife’s a cheater... although I'm guessing he's no better. Björn, well... he is Björn. He and Torvi are still married but no longer together. He dumped her for another woman who actually left him. There's always tension now when the two are in the same room. I'm sure it must be terrible for the kids. He is actually only coming to the estate to see Floki. As for Ivar...” Silence filled the air as his words stopped, mid-sentence. “Well, you already met Ivar.”

“Indeed, I did.” And she wished she hadn’t.

"Come on, he's not so terrible," Hvitserk added as if he had read her mind.

"Not so terrible?" Alicia choked. "He is a patronizing douchebag with superiority complex."

Hvitserk turned his face to her, displeased. "You're talking about my brother in case you've forgotten."

Alicia bit her lips not to scream. Why did he always have to stand up for him? Every time she or anybody else made a harsh but legitimate comment on Ivar, Hvisterk always got angry and sided with his younger brother. Was blood a reason to deny the obvious?

Taking a deep breath to calm down, she focused her attention back on the landscape. Now was not the perfect time to argue. "Yeah, sorry." 

Silence fell upon them, and Alicia's mind wandered to her first encounter with the youngest Lothbrok. She had met Ivar a few months ago, in Uppsala. Her relationship with Hvitserk had just begun to take a more serious turn. He had given her the key to his appartement and suggested she quit her job at the Garden House Cafe to become his assistant at Lothbrok and co.. To her dismay, she had agreed because only a fool would have turned down such an opportunity, especially since Hvitserk kept on explaining her what a good idea it was. And it did seem a good idea... until her interview with the Ivar, the one and only decision maker. Alicia remembered full well how the three of them sat in Ivar’s office going over her resume before the younger man decided that humiliating her was a better entertainment than getting to know her worth. He had told her that she was not competent for the job, that the only reason why she stood here was because his brother had taken a liking in her, a meaningless girl who would soon be forgotten like the countless others who had shared his bed before her. Ivar had even scolded Hvitserk that same day too for it seemed the oldest had kept on being late in crucial appointments over the past weeks, taking longer time than necessary to buy the coffees. The meeting hadn’t lasted more than thirty minutes, but it had been the worst thirty minutes of her life. In a way, Alicia had almost hoped Ivar’s decision to be negative, a life as a waitress was far better than one at the service of a cruel madman. Unfortunately, fate was a funny bloke. Two days after the meeting, Ivar had agreed on hiring her. Not only would she start working at Lothbrok and co. next week, but Ivar had requested that she shared office with his executive assistant in case he might need her too.

The brunette sighed. Sometimes she wished she had chosen differently. 

“We’ve arrived,” Hvitserk muttered, bringing Alicia back to earth.

She peered through the window, staring as Kattegat was taking shape in the horizon. The sun had just come to die, leaving the sky stripped in steel blue and soft gold. Fall in Sweden was a funny season, a contradiction per se as the warm orange and red colors of the mountains contrasted with the crispy air that already borne the sign of a promising winter.

As they passed the first houses of the village, Alicia let her eyes roam around. Typical and picturesque, just like Hvitserk had described. Red paint wooden chalets were scattered across a green grass land, bordering a lake that seemed almost infinite. The scenery resembled one of those postcards for tourists to buy in souvenir shops to dream over. And at that moment, that was exactly how Alicia feel. Her mouth couldn’t help but remain agape.

The car turned towards a small gravel path by the lake, towards the Lothbrok holiday home she had been so curious to see ever since Hvitserk mentioned some of his childhood memories. It was a three-floor manor house of fine wood and multiple patio doors. Just like the other chalets, the facade was painted in deep red and white. The white front porch had been decorated with lanterns and flowers, a warm and welcoming touch in the simplicity and yet expansiveness of the place.

Hvitserk parked his white Cadillac next to other refined and unaffordable cars, shutting its roaring engine off, then turned towards Alicia. “Astrid will come take our luggage upstairs. You’re ready?”

“Can I say no?”

“No,” Hvitserk scoffed.

“Then I guess I am," Alicia resigned herself. She took a deep breath and was about to open her door when Hvitserk seized her arm and turned her to him. 

Still in the car, he cupped her face and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry for my reaction earlier." 

With this simple gesture, Hvitserk had managed to alleviate the knots in her stomach. She feather-kissed him, "It's okay, don't worry." 

As they left the car and headed into the house, Alicia wrapped her hand around the wool of her boyfriend's coat. Faint chatters and children's laughters could be heard in the distance, coming from the living room down the corridor. Composed of pale walls and crown moldings, the room carried the peculiar, musky scent of luxurious perfumes along with the smell of the burning wood in the fireplace. The walnut floor was covered with several Persian carpets. The living room was an open space that communicated with a kitchen on the left. There, gathered around the isle, a white-blonde woman and an imposing man seemed to be discussing some important matter, completely oblivious to the chasing game that two young children were playing around the sofas, or to the actual presence of Hvitserk and Alicia.

"You two should watch your kids before they end up playing with Ragnar's swords and turn the room upside down," Hvitserk taunted as he drove Alicia closer to his brother and sister-in-law.

The man and woman suddenly stopped their conversation to crane their head in their direction. “Oh my god, Hvits'.” The woman ran towards her friend and hugged him tight. “I’m so happy to see you. How have you been?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he laughed, removing himself from her embrace to place a hand behind Alicia’s back. “This is Alicia.”

The white-blonde woman drifted her attention to the brunette, her eyes scanning her from head and toe. Her pale complexion was beautiful, flawless to say the least, but her big doe eyes and face were unreadable. Alicia fidgeted on her feet, no knowing where to start but her worry lessened when the woman’s lips stretched upward.

“Nice to meet you, Alicia. I’m Torvi," she said, "and this is Björn." She gestured to the tall and muscular man that stood by her side. So, this was the separated couple still married on paper. Hvitserk had not lied; untamed tension surrounded them, and it could be felt just in the way Torvi had introduced her ex-husband. Björn was known all across the country for winning three gold medals in the last Olympics. Though she definitely lacked knowledge about the wrestling culture, Alicia knew that she had already seen Björn's face on TV.

Pushing her nervousness aside, she extended her hand to the Lothbrok in front of her. “Thank you. Nice to meet you both too."

Björn took her slim hand in his, then kissed the back of it like a proper gentleman, causing both Hvitserk and Torvi to roll their eyes while Alicia chuckled, slightly embarrassed.

“Don’t mind him, he always does things like that,” Hvitserk mocked as he made his way back into the living room to greet his nephews who were still playing by the fireplace.

“These are our kids, Erik and Refil,” Torvi said to Alicia, pointing at the older brother before moving her finger to the youngest.

“I can't believe how good-looking they already are. You two did a great job," she tried, unsure of what to say.

“With a father like me, it’s hard not to.” Nudging her slightly, Björn winked at the brunette then joined Hvitserk on the sofa. Alicia could help but let a snort out.

Torvi shook her head, enable to contain a smile, ”don't listen to him.”

"It's fine. How old are the kids?" Alicia asked.

"Erik is 8 and Refil 6," she said while tenderly looking at her boys. "I had always hoped that I'd get a calm and sweet daughter but instead I got two handsome monsters who cannot stay still for more than two minutes." With a grin, she pointed towards the sofa. “Have a seat, Alicia, I’ll bring you something to drink. What would you like? Beer? Wine? Juice? We've got it all." 

“A juice would be fine. I actually don’t drink alcohol.”

Torvi opened her mouth, about to reply, but was interrupted by someone before she even pronounced a single word. “Of course, you don’t.”

A husky, taunting voice had casted a chill over the room. Alicia stiffened. She knew who this tone belonged to. Unable to ignore the sudden surge of anger she was feeling, she spun around, ready to throw some sassy retort to a cripple asshole, only to be silenced when her eyes met the pair of piercing blue ones she wished to never see again. Leaning against the arched frame between the corridor and the room, a crutch held tight in his left, Ivar was looking right at her, a sneer plastered on his face. He was dressed in light grey wool suit and black turtleneck and had his dark hair brushed back. To any woman, he would’ve looked like the front page of a fashion magazine; hot, proud and impervious. But to Alicia, this man was nothing but the Devil incarnate. Everything about him screamed danger, and she knew better than let him get under her skin a second time.

Talking herself into not playing his game, she forced a polite smile on her face, opting to ignore his remark. “Hello, M. Lothbrok,” she simply said before taking a seat by Björn’s side.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Ivar furrow his brows as his stare followed her every moves. His jaw was tensed and his grip tight around his crutch. Her little act had displeased him, angered him maybe, and she relished the idea. Ivar slowly walked his way towards the sofa opposite the one she shared with Björn, making sure to sit right in front of her. His usual smirk was back on his face, purposely, sending a silent warning that a storm was coming.

Alicia held her breath. She had really got herself into trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Fortunately, diner arrived earlier than she expected. Despite being all head down into the political campaign, Ubbe and Margrethe had managed to show up before dark. Based on the few talks she had had with the different members of the family, Alicia quickly realized that if Björn had everything of a candy hearted Casanova and Ivar was the latest prick, Ubbe could certainly be considered the most normal of the Lothbroks, Hvitserk aside. He was a gentleman, in all its forms and manners. With his dark blue tartan three-piece suit, his soft and combed hair and an elocution to die for —one that could make anyone doubt their own—, his could win any medal of perfect son-in-law, hands down.

Margrethe, on the other hand, could easily be mistaken for a snake with her pointy face and wide -or wild- eyes. She hadn't stopped scrutinizing Alicia from the moment they met until diner started, and it had made the brunette feel that something about her was off. Well, about her and her relationship with Hvitserk. Her boyfriend had spent most of diner time looking tense, ignoring Margrethe when she tried to get his attention one way or another. When she had asked him for the salt, his poured himself water. When she congratulated him for playing the key part in the company's recent expansion, he had simply pretended not to hear. And although Margrethe had had been a chatty bird to Hvisterk, she hadn't spoken a word to Alicia, confining herself to smiling wickedly any time Ivar would direct one of his cutting remarks towards her.

Torvi was sitting on her side and Alicia was glad about it. She had someone to talk to, especially since the woman had been nothing but kind to her since she arrived. "So, when is Floki coming?" Alicia asked, curious about this famous uncle whose birthday was tomorrow and was nowhere to be seen. "Hvitserk told me he lives on the estate." 

"He woke up this morning with the urge to talk to trees. So, he left to the forest up the hill at first light. He'll probably be back in the night." 

Torvi's answer left Alicia dumbfounded. "He wanted to talk to trees?" Was the man really sane in the head? She couldn't quite be sure.

The blonde woman laughed, as if she had read Alicia like an open book. "You should see your face, honey." She regained composure. "Floki's an artist. He's one of a kind. He's got a whole world in his head, a very wild imagination one could say." 

"But he's really nice," Hvitserk whispered in her ear, now joining the conversation.

Torvi nodded. "Yeah, he's got a really kind heart. He may be impulsive at times, but his motives are always love-driven."

"That's good to know then. I'm looking forward to meeting him."

“So," Torvi started, pouring herself another glass of wine, probably the fourth since diner had begun. She was already tipsy but barely seemed to care. "How did the two of meet?”

"Well, it's not really an interesting story," Alicia laughed, somewhat embarrassed at the idea of sharing parts of her private life.

"Come on, I'm sure it's worth telling." Taking one large sip of wine, Torvi let the liquid swirl in her mouth before swallowing and turning her attention to the couple next to her. "You're the first girl Hvitserk introduces to us. I gotta know", she insisted, winked a the brunette.

Ubbe, who was sitting at the other side of the table and engaged in a heated debate with Björn about which policies he should favor for his next televised interview, interrupted his argument to look at Torvi, a severe expression on the face. “You should stop drinking, Torvi," he said articulately, although he snapped every word.

Torvi scowled at him. "Seriously Ubbe?" 

For some strange reason, she seemed really irritated by Ubbe's comment, more than she should have. She was about to tell him off when Hvitserk intervened. “Ubbe’s right, Torvi.” He looked at her empathically as if to have her understand she had to stop before saying something she might regret afterwards.

Torvi took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. “Alright, Hvits',” she surrendered. "As for you," she turned to Ubbe, “mind your own business.”

The change in the atmosphere was abrupt. It was as though every one had frozen on their seat, the unease palpable. Ubbe and Torvi were shooting daggers at each other, but it was Hvitserk's face that most disturbed Alicia. He looked sorry and resigned, as if he was aware of something others weren’t. His elbows had settled on the table for his head to fall better into his hand as he let a loud sigh out. Björn’s eyes, just like Margrethe's, kept wandering between Torvi and Ubbe, with different expressions in them. One was questioning and lost, but the other oozed suspicion. Glacing quickly at Ivar, Alicia noticed he had leant backwards in his chair, arms crossed, a smirk on the lips claiming that he enjoyed the show played in front of him.

Fidgeting on her seat, figuring out a way out of this way-too-awkward moment, Alicia coughed and within the second half a dozen pairs of eyes turned to her.

Damn, she thought, all this tension was even scarier than her worse nightmares, and her worse nightmares involved a bunch of undead clown killers.

She placed a hand on her knees to tug the hem of her skirt and got started. “If you really want to know, Torvi, the way we met was pretty random." Her voice sounded strangled. “ I used to work at the café where Hvitserk bought his caramel latte. He used to come everyday to get coffees for the office.” She paused and smiled a little as she felt the tension slowly disappear. “I thought he was a freak first. I mean, who manages to push open a café's door at exactly 7:10 every morning?" She looked at her boyfriend. "Anyway, one day he ordered two lattes instead of his usual one, and suggested I took a short break to drink with him. I told him I couldn't, so he wrote his phone number on the latte he had bought for me and asked me to text him at the end of my shift so he could take me out for lunch. And here we are now.”

Torvi clapped her hands the same way a child would. “Oh, that's lovely!” She grinned at Hvitserk. “I had never pegged you for the romantic type.”

Margrethe who had remained quiet for a while squeezed her eyes as she finally spoke to Alicia. “You said you used to work at a café. Are you no longer employed there?”

It was clear to Alicia that Margrethe’s question intended to be a jibe. She dismissed the fact and craned her neck to face Hvitserk, waiting for him to tell them. “Alicia is about to become my assistant at the company,” he declared.

“Is she?” Ubbe asked.

Björn let a snort out. “The boss and the assistant, there’s clearly a lack of originality here, Hvitserk.”

“Oh, shut it.” Hvitserk waved his hand in dismissal, enable to contain a laugh despite his attempt at seriousness.

The high-pitched voice of Margrethe was heard again. “I’m surprised you agreed to that, Ivar.”

Bitch, Alicia thought. This girl could definitely run for the spite awards. Heck, she’d sure win it! Alicia bite her lower lip as she waited for Ivar to reply.

“I didn’t,” he simply said as calm as a millpond in the best of days. “She doesn’t have the required skills for the position. I mean, maybe she has in the way Hvitserk sees it in his fantasies, but in terms of experience, she’s as qualified as a broom.”

Alicia swallowed hard. This asshole was again belittling her.

“And yet you let him hire her,” Margrethe started, one eyebrow arched.

Ivar pinched the bridge of his nose, then sighed. “Don’t remind me.”

Alicia clenched her fists under the table. “Well, I must have convinced you somehow, or else I wouldn't be starting on Monday,” she spat, her furious glare focused on the dark-haired man.

Ivar snorted, eyebrows high on his forefront. “I only agreed because Hvitserk can be a real pain in the ass when he’s got something stuck in his thick skull. He promised me he'll get us the deal with Harald Robotics as rumor has it they plan to open an office in Uppsala. See, I'd rather have you work with us and earn money than have him be late every damn morning because he can't keep it in his pants." He placed a hand on his heard. "So, sorry to disappoint but you played no part in obtaining the job, let alone convince me.”

His taunting smirk had come back and Alicia couldn't tell if it made her want to slap his perfect face or jump from the closest bridge.

“Okay," Torvi rose from her chair, "I think it’s time to call it a night. It’s getting late.” She shot Ivar a warning look, then rested a hand on Alicia's shoulder. “Alicia, darling, come with me, I have to go check if the kids are asleep. I’ll show you your room.”

“Yes, please,” Alicia blurted out. She didn’t need to be asked twice. She threw her napkin on the table and almost run to catch up with Torvi who was already making her way up the stairs. “Thanks for leading me out of this,” she said when they were far enough from curious ears.

“No problem. Ivar has this tendency to ruin a good diner sometimes.” Her tone was wry. “Unfortunately for us, no one has found a cure for his grumpiness yet.”

Alicia couldn’t help a chuckle from escaping her lips as she followed Torvi upstairs and through the corridor. Countless photographs of family gatherings upholstered the walls; memories of the deceased Ragnar, black and white portraits the five brothers, sometimes together, sometimes alone. Love was evident in every single shot, but they all seemed to date back, leaving Alicia wonder why no recent frame was present. “Can I ask you something?” She tried, still looking at the walls.

“Of course.”

“Hvitserk has always told me that he had three brothers,” she paused, unsure of how to formulate this, “but they are five on this photograph and —“

“That’s not my story to tell” Torvi interrupted her mid-sentence, "sorry." Her hand hung over the door handle she had been about to open before Alicia spoke. All the light she radiated moments before seemed to have been drained away, replaced by something sombre. “If I may give you an advice, don’t broach this topic with the guys, even with Hvitserk. Some things are better left forgotten.“ Regaining composure, she resumed her action and led the way to Alicia’s room. “That’s where we’ve settled you. Call me if you need anything.”

Torvi left just as quickly as she spoke her last words, her sudden absence leaving a disturbing silence in the large, unfamiliar room. It was different from what Alicia had expected, no fancy furniture or extravagant paintings were on display like in other spots of the house. No. The room was simple, pared-down. The ivory walls and light oak floor were completed by a large bed, an old chest of drawers and a beautiful marble chimney. Here and there, scattered around the room, exotic plants and flowers created a relaxing atmosphere. Alicia thought it was exactly what she needed. Sitting down on the king-size bed, she let herself fall backwards until her head hit the soft cover and tiredness seized her mind.

She was angry at Hvitserk, angry that he lied to her pretending that Ivar had willingly agreed for her to come despite his terrible behavior during the interview. She had felt humiliated when the boneless prick had revealed the truth. She had only got the job because Hvitserk pushed him. It was only her second time meeting Ivar, and yet he had managed to do it again. Two times, two humiliations. That man was good at his game.

Alicia groaned, not wanting to think about him any longer. Ivar was a waste of time, and she’ll have enough time to loop complains about him in her mind when she’ll start at the company next week.

A grinding noise had Alicia sit back up and turn her head towards the door as it opened to a coy Hvitserk. “Knock knock,” he said, tiptoeing in an exaggerated way to make Alicia laugh. In vain. Watching her deadpan, the blonde man sat next to his girlfriend, guilt spreading in his blood. “You’re upset," he said. It was not a question. “Listen," ne continued, "I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I just knew you’d react badly if I did.”

Alicia who had remained silent until now stoop up, arms crossed in front of him. “And why do you think I react that way, huh?” She asked without sparing a glance for him.

Hvitserk sighed. “Because I bargained your hiring with Ivar and hid it from you.”

“Exactly. You made me believe that I had managed to convince him somehow, and now I can’t help but feel that you've taken me for a fool.”

Alicia had been pacing back and forth around the room when Hvitserk walked to catch her waist from behind. He kissed her neck and she shivered. “I did, and I’m sorry. I just knew Ivar wouldn’t let me hire my girlfriend, especially when she has no experience. He is a real tight-ass and I genuinely wanted for you to have a better job and for us to spend more time together." The way he was murmuring into her ear, his mouth feathering her skin, was igniting fire down in her belly. Suddenly, one of his hands caressed her thigh upwards until his fingers reached the hem of her pantie. "After the way he treated you during the meeting," he said as he pulled them down, "put you down literally, I thought that if I told you you’d feel even more undermined.”

“You were right.” Alicia breathed, leaning her head against Hvitserk's shoulder. A hand resting over her womanhood, he pulled the string of her satin wrap blouse with the other to expose her the curve of her body, his lips tracing a line down to her collarbone. "Rip that smile of your face," Alicia rumbled, feeling Hvitserk's smirk against her skin. "I’m still upset.”

“Maybe I can make myself forgiven," he offered as his lips brushed against her ear once more before his hands spun her around. Pressed against his strong body, she couldn't help but alight with desire at the simple thought of what he could do to make himself forgiven. Stretching her neck to kiss him, she groaned in frustration when he took a step back playfully, holding her hands to keep the contact. “What do you think?”

She bite her lower lip. “I don’t know. What do you have in mind?” 

Hvitserk smirked. His fingers travelled down Alicia's backbone to take her blouse off completely and she arched her back at the pleasing sensation. When he finally moved his mouth close to hers, his hot breath felt like a delicious burn on her lips. “A lot of things,” he whispered. And as soon as he said the words, she lost it. She closed the gap between them, knowing that her folds were already completely moist. She let out a moan when she felt his hardness against her stomach. His hips were presse against her, tantalizing. “So?”

“Do whatever you want with me, but do something.” She pleaded, surrendering herself to him. Within seconds, his tongue swipe across her lower lip before he crashed onto her.

Alicia gripped onto his back, holding him tight, desperate for more of him. Hvitserk’s hands, still resting on her lower back, took a hold on the hem of the skirt she still wore and pull it off. He looked at her hungrily, eyes dark from lust, then pushed her hard onto the mattress. Alicia gasped, surprised as he pinned her down, lifting one of her thighs to rub himself against her seam. She moaned, then ran her hands through his hair, leading him down to where she really needed. She could feel him enjoy himself as he kissed his way to her knickers annoyingly slow.

“Please, Hvitserk,” she begged, lifting her hips for them to meet his face. She couldn't wait any longer.

“Oh, you’re begging now?" He chuckled. She felt his fingers rub the outside of her entrance and her mind went blank. “Well, with what do you want me to apologize?” He asked, his voice strained with desire. “Should I apologize with my fingers?” He pushed his middle finger inside her, making her breath hitch. “Or with my tongue?” He acted on his words, licking her slit full length while his finger still stretched her.

“Oh, fuck,” Alicia moaned loudly. She grabbed the bed covers, unable to control the way her body was shaking in anticipation. “Both,” she breathed, “I want both.”

He kissed her inner thigh, then inserted a second finger in her cunt to pump in and out of her. “Anything for you, love.” His thumb was tapping her clit with each stroke, but when his tongue replaced his thumb, she whimpered and pressed her clit harder against his face. He was so good at this.

Hvitserk took the hint and flicked his tongue mercilessly over her, encouraged by the loud cries she was letting out. She was so wet her juice was dripping down his hand and face. The awareness of her arousal had Hvitserk grunt and curled his fingers still inside to reach her favorite spot.

“Oh my god... Fuck, Hvitserk,” she cried out, her back arching off the mattress as her wall clenched around his fingers and the waves of orgasm hit her.

A sense of pride rushed through them man from seeing his girl come undone beneath him. When she stopped convulsing, he removed his fingers and placed them into her mouth for her to suck.

Her tongue licking her own juice, she stretched her arms to reach for Hvitserk's belt. Pre-cum had soaked his jeans a little, but before Alicia managed to free his prominent erection, Hvitserk grabbed her wrist and looked straight into her eyes. “Don’t,” he said shaking his head, “that’s my punishment for hurting you.”

“Are you sure?”

He kissed her cheeks and forefront softly. “I’ll fuck you tomorrow,” he chuckled, winking at her.


End file.
